Jealousy (Wendy x Goldilocks)
by xNekorux
Summary: After King drags Wendy, Ronald and Kentucky with him at a cake convention, Wendy finds herself dealing with her feelings towards Goldilocks, all the while she kept convincing herself that she's straight. What happens when jealousy comes in and triggers everything? [Yuri] (Characters are based on humanized versions of fast-food restaurants in AND out of the Philippines)


**Author's Note** : _Before reading this, please take note of a few things:_

 _\- This is purely inspired by "Azrael Santi's" creations and her take on the human versions of famous restaurants in AND out of the Philippines. I HIGHLY recommend you readers to check her out first before reading this._

 _\- The image of the cover does not belong to me. I merely edited it._

 **Jealousy**

 _(Wendy x Goldilocks)_

"A cake convention?" Wendy, Kentucky and Ronald asked in unison, their heads turning to King, who casually drank from his Coke Float with a straw.

"Mm-hm." King hummed.

"I don't know." Ronald rubbed his nape as he continued. "Remember the last convention?"

"The Donut Convention?" Kentucky asked.

"Yeah. J.Co got arrested for sexual harassment, right?"

King shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure this will be different. Besides, Sal and the others will be attending the convention with Goldilocks. He actually invited me to be his plus one."

"Others?" This time, it was Kentucky and Ronald that chorused. While the Colonel's tone and expression remained neutral, Ronald looked completely anxious with the answer to the question.

"By others, yes, that includes Bee and Ching."

While the two, mostly Ronald, practically showered King with questions about the upcoming event, Wendy sat back on her seat, silence right by her side as she thought of what King had said.

 _'Goldilocks will be there.'_ She thought as she tapped her lips in contemplation. The more she thought about the blonde cakemaker, the warmer her cheeks became.

Now that she thinks back to it, she can't help but feel the lingering embarrassment at the back of her mind, especially when she recalled how her first conversation with Goldilocks went.

Ever since that day, she found herself completely smitten with the golden-haired beauty. Next thing she knew, she had _'collected'_ various pictures of Goldilocks and have them posted up against one of the walls of her room.

It's not weird... For her, that is.

She _is_ straight, after all.

 _'Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that._ ' A voice mocked her inside of her thoughts.

Maybe...

Maybe this is her chance. This must be a chance bestowed upon her by the Heavens itself. With this convention coming up, if she were to attend with King, then this can be her opportunity to get to know Goldilocks in a much proper manner.

Wendy wordlessly swore to herself that the only thing she's going to talk with Goldilocks about are cakes, pastries and whatever topics bakers usually discuss at a cake convention.

"So, Wendy,"

She snapped out of her reverie as soon as she heard King call her name. Looking towards the caller of her name, she found her three companions expectantly gazing at her.

"What?"

"Are you coming or not?"

And **that** is why she's now standing somewhere in the lobby of SMX Convention Center, nervously fiddling with her fingers as she waited for the security guard to finish on searching King's fur coat.

"Nervous?"

She turned to her right and found Ronald arranging his sunglasses.

"Me? Nervous? Pfft!" She faced forward again, but this time, her nose is more upturned than before. "I'm never nervous."

"Hey, Goldie!" She heard King greet from behind her out of the blue.

As if the greet served as some sort of trigger, Wendy frantically looked around for the described baker, hiding behind Kentucky in the process. Before she could complete her scan though, King's laugh reached her ears, which then dispelled all of the tension in her nerves, her anxiousness morphing into irritation.

"King!" She snarled, stomping a foot on floor, while she glared at the approaching brown-haired male.

"Relax, Wendy." King said as they began their walk towards the nearest elevator. "Goldilocks must already be up at the convention with Sal and the others."

"Why are you even feeling queasy all of a sudden?" Kentucky asked her as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"It's...! It's complicated, alright? You wouldn't understand." Wendy huffed, crossing her arms.

 ** _Ding!_**

The limelight of the chatter between them was soon taken away from her, and honestly, she was glad that King stole it when he began telling them about one of the _'sessions'_ he had with Sal, a rather graphic story she easily tuned out. She stayed quiet throughout their walk towards the hall where the convention is being held.

While she did keep to herself for the time being, she began to think about how she's going to start everything off. Finding Goldilocks is the least of her problems, since, right now, Sal told King he'll be waiting at the booth Goldilocks and her staff had set up.

She has two main problems.

What subject will she be using to start a conversation?

And, what is she going to do if Goldilocks decides to bring up the awkward moment they had during their first meeting?

When she and the other three stepped inside the convention, she immediately caught a whiff of the swirling aromas in the air, which all originated from the booths littered around the wide halls. King ushered them to follow him, and so, they did.

On their way to Goldilocks' booth, Kentucky had separated from them, due to the fact that he spotted Ching taste-testing something from one of the booths they had passed.

When they arrived at their destination, Ronald was the next one to leave the group. Jollibee had asked him if he wants to go around with him. Obviously, his answer was yes, so it didn't really take long for them to disappear.

Wendy stood beside King, who's already flirting with Sal. It's quite clear that Sal is worth being chased by cops, since King's flirtatious attitude didn't decrease at all.

"Hey, Goldie," Sal called out. "King and I will be going around the convention, okay?"

Wendy's gaze instantly shot towards the direction where a light chuckle had came from, her eyes landing on none other than Goldilocks herself, who looks to be just finishing in decorating a freshly made mini-cake.

"Go ahead, Sal." Goldilocks said, smiling as the two men waved goodbye to her before walking away together.

Wendy didn't even notice King leave with his little partner. How could she when a sightly view is being offered directly in front of her?

Goldilocks' eyes soon left the pair, only for them to land on Wendy. A new curve took over her lips as soon as their eyes met each other's gaze.

"Hello, Wendy."

Wendy held her breath only for a moment, successfully managing in catching herself before she could turn into a flustered mess.

"Hey." She waved, suddenly feeling timid under the blue-hued stare of the blonde.

Goldilocks passed the task in completing the decorations of the mini-cake she was working on to one of the personnel at her booth before walking around and towards Wendy, removing the apron she was wearing in the middle of her approach.

"Seeing that your companions seemed to have abandoned you," Goldilocks gave her another smile. "Would you like to explore the wonders this convention has to offer with me?"

"S-Sure." Instead of taking the hand that Goldilocks offered to her, she turned away, and as always, her nose was upturned when she spun around. "Don't expect me to hold your hand like a little kid though."

Goldilocks looked quite amused with her, internally deciding in not commenting about her cocky attitude. "Alright then, let us be on our way."

She and Goldilocks walked alongside each other as they strolled around the convention. Thankfully, Goldilocks didn't bring up their awkward encounter, which made it less difficult for Wendy to pilot their talks in neutral territories.

Every now and then, Goldilocks would ask her input about something, to which she replied with an arrogant answer. She failed to notice the entertained look her blonde escort gave her every time she critically criticized a cake they saw or a treat that they taste-tested.

Oddly enough, the interaction between them is relaxing, and Wendy gradually lowered her guard. The invisible barrier she made broke eventually, the last straw being an unexpected gesture from Goldilocks.

"Wendy, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" She asked back, tilting her head slightly.

It took a brief moment before Goldilocks spoke up. Truthfully, Wendy doesn't mind. Staring into an endless depth of blues isn't something she's going to complain about anytime soon.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like a brat." The statement couldn't be any blunter than a sledgehammer.

Her right eye twitched. "Did... Did you just say what I think you said?"

Goldilocks hummed as she nodded, expression still remaining completely calm and looking as if nothing was wrong with her words.

"You love being arrogant, do you not?"

"Y-Yeah, so?" She crossed her arms and unknowingly pouted. "I have right to be, anyway."

Goldilocks chuckled. "Indeed. Arrogance becomes you, Wendy darling."

Before everything Goldilocks had said was processed by her brain, a follow-up sentence came in an instant.

"I suppose that's one of the qualities I've become enthralled with."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks colored. She can feel her heart suddenly flip inside of her chest and practically go into a wild beating frenzy, making her momentarily think that Goldilocks might be able to hear it.

"W-What?"

In that moment, the wall called _'Straight'_ was demolished, her denial being flushed down inside a non-existent toilet.

She is truly smitten with Goldilocks.

No one else but the beauty right in front of her.

"Goldilocks?"

But her paradise was wiped out as fast as it came, when someone had called the blonde's name. The two of them turned away from each other and faced the person who approached them.

The person is a man, who owned long forest green hair and copper-colored eyes. He is absolutely unfamiliar to Wendy, but when it came to Goldilocks, he was instantaneously recognized.

"Conti?" Goldilocks smiled in greeting as the man moved forward and hugged her.

 _("Conti's" is another Cake shop slash Pastry shop. Although, I not really sure which country it originated from. :3)_

The green-haired man grinned at Goldilocks after he pulled away, showing off a set of white teeth. "I knew I'd run into you somehow."

"I thought you couldn't make it." Goldilocks said.

Wendy felt more than just a tad bit out of place now. The two conversed so familiarly with one another that it feels hers and Goldilocks' friendship was put to shame in that moment.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. You know me, Goldie."

"Hmm, I do." Goldilocks then quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are you hiding, Conti?"

"Well," Conti chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to grab a bite with me after the convention."

In a short span of time, Wendy's wild imagination abruptly began to conjure up tons of images that involved Goldilocks and Conti being in a relationship with one another. In fact, Wendy's imagination is so vivid that she also envisioned Goldilocks' holding a green-haired baby. Yes, her mind actually reached _that_ particular point.

Too consumed by her imagination, she didn't take notice of Goldilocks beginning her declination to Conti's date invitation.

"Oh, Conti, my apol...-"

"You two look great together!" Wendy suddenly stated, directing the duo's attention to her.

"Wait a moment, Wendy...-"

Wendy stepped back, causing Goldilocks' hand to touch nothing but the air. Regardless of the increasing blur in her line of vision, Wendy forced out a smile. Each inch that her lips formed upward felt like her heart was being mercilessly pierced by countless daggers. The feigned happiness that she presented made her heart wrench painfully, but still, she tried to look strong and unaffected, even though it's obvious that she feels the opposite.

"Thanks for everything." She thanked Goldilocks, who looked back to her with a gaze that asked her to not do what she's about to do. She briefly looked at Conti. "You better take care of her."

"Wendy!"

Goldilocks' hand missed her wrist only an inch, and when the blonde attempted to grab her again, it was too late. Wendy ran quickly towards the exit, teeth clenching as she uselessly tried to stop the clear drops that now ran down her face.

The jealousy that flared inside of her added fuel to the tears that streamed down. She reasoned with herself as she ran through the crowd, telling herself that this is the main reason why she shouldn't have pursued her attraction towards Goldilocks in the first place.

"Umm, I... will?" Conti replied to Wendy's little threat with confusion, eyes trained on the spot where the redhead was once at.

"No, you won't." Goldilocks told him before running after the crying girl.

Unfortunately, when Goldilocks made an effort to chase after her, it all ended up in vain, for she had lost Wendy in the masses of people around her. Goldilocks was tempted to pull on her own hair as a form of irritation, feeling completely irked at Conti's timing and everything else that had happened.

She now stood at the entrance of the convention center, blue orbs darting left and right to find Wendy among the passersby.

"Wendy..."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Wendy hugged a pillow against her chest, and along with it is a yellow-haired doll that's clothed in a blue dress and possessed blue-tinted eyes. She's currently settled on her bed, which is actually wide enough to fit possibly two to three people, muffling her sobs with the white cushion she has in hand.

Everything beneath her eyes were pressed against the pillow, her stare focused on the doll she has in hand.

"At least _you_ won't leave me." She muttered to the doll, pouting behind the pillow.

Wendy felt ridiculous. Here she is, weeping over someone that was never hers in the first place. Even though she knows that, the fact didn't halt her tears or her sorrow.

Her gaze trailed to the side eventually, and when it did, it landed on the printed posters of stolen pictures she had acquired and proudly hung on a wall. Each second that passed with her staring at the posters increased the emotional agony she can feel within her. She tortured herself without meaning to.

The echo of the doorbell reached her ears, but it didn't really register to her brain.

After spending the whole day in trying to find out about Wendy's address, Goldilocks finally found the relatively huge house at a classy subdivision. She wasn't at all surprised at the size of the abode, since the one who resides there is an owner of a successful fast-food chain.

Goldilocks gave herself a face-palm earlier due to her foolish rushing. She was too focused in knowing about Wendy's address that she forgot about King and the others. She had only remembered them when nightfall had came and the moon and stars had invaded the dark sky.

All it took was a quick call for her to discover Wendy's address.

Now, in the time of 7 o'clock in the evening, Goldilocks stood at the front door of the large house, ringing the doorbell with a push of a button. She's still wearing the same outfit she was wearing at the convention, except for the blue blouse, which was replaced with a white and blue sleeveless shirt.

The door opened after half a minute's worth of time. Goldilocks came face to face with Wendy's mother, who scrutinized her almost immediately as soon as the door was pulled out of the way.

"Good evening, Madame." Goldilocks greeted formally with a firm nod.

The observing gaze didn't disappear, nor falter.

"I know it is quite late in the evening, but I must speak with your daughter, Wendy."

Finally, a look of recognition crossed the older woman's face.

"You're the girl in her posters!" The woman vocalized her realization.

Goldilocks blinked for a moment. "Pardon? Whose posters?"

"Wendy's, of course."

"Oh, well, speaking of Wendy, may I see her?"

"I don't think she wants to talk with anyone right now." Wendy's mother said, glancing over her shoulder and to the stairway behind her. "She's been crying ever since she got home from the convention."

"Oh dear..." Guilt welled inside of Goldilocks as an image of Wendy practically bawling her eyes out came into mind. "Please, Madame. I really do need to speak with her."

Wendy's mother sighed, but much to her luck, relented and stepped aside, ushering her to come in. She said her thanks and offered a smile in addition.

"Top of the stairs, second door at the right."

"Thank you."

"Before you go," The woman took one of the keys hanging on one of the hooks at the nearby wall and handed it to her. The letter 'W' can be seen engraved on the little item, shining mildly beneath the light. "Take this. It's the key to Wendy's room."

She was about to say her thanks again, when the older female cut her off.

"I'm already assuming you have something to do with her crying. Hopefully, you set things right, young lady."

"I wholeheartedly intend to do so, Madame."

She excused herself after her response, heading straight up the staircase in an instant. In less than a minute, Goldilocks found Wendy's room, but she didn't unlock it immediately. Inside of the bedroom, she can hear Wendy's suppressed sobs, which sent twinge after twinge of pain to her chest, her heart clenching after every pang.

Taking in a deep breath, she knocked.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Go away, Mom!" Wendy shouted.

Goldilocks knocked again. She can't seem to find her voice now. Deep inside of her, there's this fear she has, a fear that Wendy might not want anything to do with her.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Mom! I said, go away!"

Ignoring Wendy's yells, she inserted the key into the slot and twisted it. A low _click!_ sounded in her ears, indicating that the lock is locked no more. She took the key back out before grabbing the knob and turning it, slowly pushing the door open.

"Mo...-" Wendy cut herself off as soon as Goldilocks stepped inside her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Wendy." She greeted, offering a small smile to the girl in bed.

"W-What're you doing here?" Wendy asked, surprise written all over her face.

The puffy eyes made it obvious that Wendy's been crying for quite a while, just like what her mother had said. As she walked towards the bed, she glanced at the decorations at her left, only to perform a double-take due to what she saw.

Photographs of herself covered nearly one whole wall, all of them either a stolen pic or an image she had uploaded in her Facebook account.

When she returned her eyes back to Wendy, she found the red-haired girl blushing madly.

"May I?" She asked, gesturing at the space beside Wendy.

A nod was given.

Goldilocks situated herself beside the curled up female before she answered Wendy's question. "You left in a hurry earlier."

"I didn't want to get between you and that Conti guy." Wendy mumbled, her words barely audible.

"Conti and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Still," Wendy retorted childishly. "You two are perfect together."

"I may have to disagree with you in that matter."

"Why?"

Instead of answering the one-word question, Goldilocks just sighed and asked, "Wendy, were you jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" She then added in a quick mumble, "It's not like I love you or anything like that."

"Oh, dearest," Goldilocks wound an arm around Wendy's waist, pulling the other female against her.

"Dearest?" Wendy asked with slightly wide eyes, not expecting the nickname.

Goldilocks had Wendy's head nestle in her neck, keeping an arm secured around the turquoise-eyed girl. "You have nothing to be jealous about. It pains me to see you shedding tears over nothing."

"Wait a minute, where did _'Dearest'_ come from?" Wendy queried, still not over the fact that Goldilocks has a pet name for her.

"You don't like it?" Goldilocks asked, pulling back enough to make eye contact with the other. "I can think of other pet names, if you want."

"No, no," Wendy shook her head in a somewhat frantic manner. "Dearest is fine. Great, even."

Goldilocks disregarded Wendy's answer. She cupped the redhead's face with one hand, pulling Wendy close until she was practically flushed against her.

"How about... My darling brat?"

"M-My!?" Wendy's reaction for the second part was a bit delayed, but nonetheless, "Brat!?"

"I like it." She said, a smirk tugging on her lips. Her lips made contact with the corner of Wendy's own, denying Wendy the direct contact of their lips with one another. "In fact, I _love_ it."

Goldilocks adjusted their position on the bed. Within a matter of seconds, she ditched her sandals and sat on the bed, legs propped on the matress and parted slightly, for the original occupant of the bed is now settled between them. She held Wendy close to her, causing the redhead to blush more than she already has been.

"I'm sorry." Goldilocks murmured in Wendy's left ear, kissing her on the cheek before setting her chin on the other's shoulder.

"You better be be sorry." Wendy grumbled, trying to come out strong yet again.

"I am. If you want,"

She instantly felt Wendy stiffen in her arms as soon as she toyed with the hem of her shirt, the quiet gulp reaching her sense of hearing.

"I can always provide _physical_ evidence."

Goldilocks tugged on the waistband of Wendy's sweatpants, and when the red-haired girl uttered no protest, she slipped her right hand in. Wendy jumped as soon as her palm pressed against her underwear-covered heat, fingers leisurely stroking up and down.

Wendy started to squirm in her arms. "L-Locks..."

She smiled as she planted featherlight kisses against Wendy's left shoulder, which is now uncovered, thanks to her left hand's assistance.

"My darling brat..." Goldilocks cooed sweetly, licking up from Wendy's neck to her ear. "Mommy only loves you, only you."

"M-Mommy...?" Wendy pressed her thighs together, craving for more friction.

"Mm-hm. Mommy's here, dearest."

Giving Wendy what she yearns for, Goldilocks pushed the panties aside and slipped her middle finger inside the warm walls that wrapped around her digit without hesitation. Wendy bit her lower lip, her body trembling against her captor, when she felt the finger swirl around in a circle inside of her.

"Locks... More..."

"With pleasure."

Goldilocks didn't wait any longer in having her ring finger perform the same task her middle is presently doing. When another finger was added, Wendy arched against her, a pure and unfiltered moan slipping through her inner restraint.

"Hush hush, my dearest." Goldilocks shushed huskily, licking once at the shell of Wendy's ear. "We wouldn't want your mother to hear us."

"Locks... M-My Mommy... Unngh...-!"

Goldilocks clasped a hand over Wendy's mouth, muffling half of her moan. She gave Wendy a few kissed around the cheek and jaw before turning her to the left and taking her lips under the clutches of her own.

She absolutely adored feeling and hearing Wendy moan in her mouth as she skillfully pleasured her with her fingers. When Wendy's breathing became more and more shallow and rapid, Goldilocks immediately knew that she's close to her climax.

At the same time she increased her pace of moving her fingers in and out of Wendy's folds, she continued shushing Wendy with her lips, her other hand snaking under the redhead's shirt and massaging her chest with firm touches.

They let their tongues passionately dance with one another for a long moment before they parted from each other, breathing heavily as they did.

"Don't look away, dearest. Don't close those eyes of yours." Goldilocks ordered half-heartedly, eyes gazing intently into Wendy's turquoise crystals. Wendy bit her bottom lip again, only managing a nod as a form of response to the command.

After a couple more deep thrusts, Wendy finally achieved her rapturous orgasm. She let out a brief cry, struggling to keep her eyes from shutting as her release sent an intense rush throughout her whole form. She spasmed in Goldilocks' grasp, hips jerking and toes curling in addition.

"Locks! Uhhn...!"

All of this was closely spectated by Goldilocks herself, not wanting to ever forget the expression Wendy wore when she brought her to her peak of ecstasy.

Wendy soon slackened against her, feeling a little drained with what what she had done to her. She withdrew her hand out of Wendy's pants, presenting her stained fingers to Wendy first before licking them clean.

Once they were clean, she wound her arms around Wendy's waist and embraced her.

"Has my apology been accepted?"

Wendy nodded tiredly. "Yes... Definitely yes."

"Well, now that we're finished," She gave Wendy a simple peck on the cheek. "I think you should nourish yourself with your evening meal."

"Can't we just stay like this?" Wendy asked, pouting.

Goldilocks hummed and thought about it for a moment. Before she could make a decision though, she took notice of the doll at their left. She resisted in smirking as she picked it up and showed it to Wendy.

"I don't suppose having _'icing'_ as your dessert will make you eat, hm?"

"And no, dearest. You cannot have dessert before dinner."

"Dinner, then dessert?"

"Dinner, then dessert, yes." She confirmed with a nod.

"Promise?"

Goldilocks couldn't help but chuckle.

"I promise."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Here's a "Wendilocks" one-shot, everyone! I hope you liked this little piece._

 _To be honest, I didn't plan on making one, but meh. Saw a pic of theirs and it went from there, so yeah. It's nice to take a break from my other fanfics, after all. :P_

 _Everyone, meet **"Azrael Santi"** (Check her page out in Facebook for reference pics), the creator of the handsome and beautiful humanized restaurants characters! Follow her and support her works! :D_

 _To all the Yuri and "Wendilocks" fans that have read this, I hope all of you liked it! :)_


End file.
